Better than Max
by whiteknightgirl
Summary: Max is stressing Fang out and Iggy is the only one to notice. What happens when Iggy asks One simple question? R&R please! Figgy!


Fang's POV

I was sick of it. Sick of her. Sick of dealing with her. Sick of waiting for her to figure out if she loved me back. She was stressful and indecisive and… Oh, I think I'll stop there for now. The point is, Max was getting on my last nerve and I didn't know what to do.

I breathed the forest air in deeply. The woods behind our hotel were nice and thick, just the way I like them. I closed my eyes and just stood in the woods, savoring the simplicity and good for nothing alone-ness.

Suddenly, I heard a snap come from behind me and I whirled around coming face to face with…

"Iggy." I breathed out in relief.

"Hey." He said, his smooth voice floating to my ears, "Are you alright?" His sightless blue topaz eyes locked on my dark black ones as if they could actually see me. His strawberry, not quite orange but not quite blond, straight, long hair was being swept to the side by a light breeze.

"'m fine." I hear myself grunt out as I make a move to brush past him. Just as I'm about to pass him, his hand reaches out with quick precision and grabs my upper arm. I turn to him.

His eyes look almost pleading as he repeats his question, "Are you alright?" I'm taken aback. Sure, Iggy's been my one and only confident but sometimes it was scary how well he knew me.

I look up into his piercingly electrifying blue eyes. They're gorgeous, really, if you were to stop and think about it. I took a moment to take him in.

His shaggy, straight strawberry hair was blowing softly to the side contradicting his perfect blue eyes in a pleasant way. I let my eyes wander from his face to his wings which were open just a bit behind him.

They were huge; about fourteen feet across, tip to tip. The primary feathers were a white-cream color with black tips and the secondary feathers took on a light brown with dark brown tips. Stunning.

His build was strong. He was tall and skinny but lean, physically fit. His six pack showed through his T-shirt and his arms were perfectly proportioned with muscles. Then I remembered he was expecting an answer.

"Max." I muttered to him and he just sighed, shaking his head.

"Honestly," His melodic voice carried itself through the air, a clear, piercing sound, "is she really worth all this trouble, Fang?"

The way he said my name caught me by surprise. His voice made it ring through the air in a note of finality.

But that wasn't enough to squelch the ping of annoyance the rest if his sentence sent through my body, so I snapped, "Why do you care?"

Iggy stood, quiet for a minute, as if thinking it over though his expression was bemused, "Because," He started, "I do." His tone sent my heart racing a hundred miles an hour. I was suddenly ultra aware of his hand on my arm.

I moved to take a step away just as he took a step closer to me. My heart was pounding so hard I was sure he could hear it. My stomach filled up with butterflies and I felt a heat spread across the back of my neck.

"Maybe you should try finding someone else." Iggy stumbled out, his usually smooth, neutral voice husky and alto.

"Like who?" I stammered, my mind working at high speed. I was sure I was going nuts by now. He took another step closer to me. I was surprised at how much taller her was than me.

"I-I.. well I.." He stumbled some more. Iggy always stuttered like crazy when he was nervous. Why was he nervous now?

"Show me?" I asked, my voice wavering because I thought I knew what was coming. He wouldn't be able to show me the girl. She was probably in another state or something.

His lips crashed into mine and my brain took over. My arms wrapped around his neck, _iDon't do that!/i_. My lips moved against his, _iStop it!/i._ His tongue licked at my lips and I opened my mouth, _iThis is wrong! There has to be something wrong with this picture!/i_

_iWrong!/i_ My brain cried out.

**bBut it feels so right…/b** My eyes fluttered shut after a quick peek. His hands on my hips, mine tangled in his hair. His lips on mine and our bodies pressed against each other.

We broke apart finally and I blinked furiously because I could still see stars. My hands were on his chest and his were on my waist. "Me." He whispered, "Someone like me."

And I knew, that someone like him would be ten times better than anyone like Max.


End file.
